untitled
by Aka Kitsune
Summary: This is my first shot at romance, Y/V ya guys. This is right after the Nortern Crater. After Sephiroth's death. Yuffie and Vincent were left behind. *CH. 6 UP*
1. Default Chapter

Hiya Aka Kistune here, Now if you ever read my little summery thingy, you should know that I'm a HUGE fan of Y/V. and In wuv him too, but that's beside the point. I'm gonna write one and it'll be LOOONG...I think. This is my best shot at it and today I'm too happy to be shot down by the hot flames of bad reviews. 'CAUSE, somebody up there likes me 'cause I did good in school!!!:) Now I now I'm talking/typing too much, so to the next point, as you may already know or if ya don't I don't own any characters even my Vincent-kun, they are owned by Squaresoft, 'Cept Aka Kitsune, 'cause that's me.  
  
Aka Kitsune: have you ever wondered whatever happened at the Northern crater? I mean right after they beat Sephiroth. Have you noticed some guys missing? Yeah you know who they are. Yuffie and Vincent. Whatever happened to them? Well this is my story on what happened. It all started after loud and Tifa rejoins the group after the big battle with sephiroth and they are leaving the creator...  
  
Tifa: cloud  
  
Cloud: yeah Tifa  
  
Tifa: Are we forgetting something?  
  
Cloud: Let's see...  
  
Tifa: hmmmm....  
  
Cloud: hmmmm....  
  
Tifa: hmmmm....  
  
Cloud: hmmmm....  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
Red runs in  
  
Red: where's Yuffie and Vincent?!  
  
Tifa: not now Nanaki we're trying to find out what we're forgetting.  
  
Cloud: Yeah, can it wait?  
  
(Aka Kitsune- Yeah I know I know Tifa and Cloud aren't that stupid but I wanna have fun too. *puppy dog eyes*)  
  
Red: *sighs* I don't know why I put up with this. *Leaves*  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
Tifa & Cloud: Oh my god... Where's Yuffie and Vincent?!  
  
(Aka Kitsune: I'm making this up as I go 'kay, are you happy now?)  
  
Aka Kitsune: Back at The northern creator we see yuffie...*camera looks around* we see yuffie...*camera still looking"  
  
Ugh where is she* camera sees some one hanging on a ledge* there We see Yuffie hanging on for dear life.  
  
Yuffie: HELP!!! SOMEBODY!!! Idon'twannadieIdon'twannadie!!!, not now there is so much I still need to do so much materia I still need to steal! I gotta tell Cloud that he doesn't belongs in a hospital for being that dumb, and Cid that his airship isn't that bad, and Cait Sith isn't that annoying, and red that I don't really think he has fleas, and Tifa that she does have a chance with cloud.  
  
(A.K:.....sleepy)  
  
Yuffie (cont.): and Barret that he isn't just a Mr. T wannabe ,hey that rhymes doesn't it, *snaps back to what's going on* and I just GOTTA tell Vincent that I...  
  
Voice: tell Vincent what?  
  
Yuffie: VINCENT!?  
  
  
  
Aka Kitsune: HAHAHAHAHA You must wait till I Come up with the next chapter Mwuahahahaha. But it won't be that long. ^-^ 


	2. Default Chapter

Okay this took a long time because I had a zillion projects to do, and I'm REALLY SORRY. Things aren't going as smoothly as I thought, but I'm hanging in there. Okay disclaimers Squaresoft owns the Characters, I just have them do weird and crazy things. Before I forget, thank you, all the people who read it and reviewed even though that was about 3 people. Heck thanks if you're actually reading this thing. That's that now on with the fic.  
Chapter 2  
  
The Begining of...Getting the Hell outta a hole  
  
Yuffie- waah Help me I don't wanna die yet!!!  
  
Vincent- just hold on, I'll get you up.  
  
Yuffie- Why don't you turn into Chaos and fly down here and carry me up?!  
  
Vincent- ....  
  
Yuffie- I know you hate to transform into that...thing, but at least do something!  
  
(A.K.- running out of ideas already so lets do something a bit spontanious)  
  
the rock Yuffie was holding onto gave way.  
  
Yuffie-*sweatdrop and stays in the air for a seconds* I think the author hates me.  
  
(Aka Kitsune- No I don't)  
  
Yuffie- Oh,Okay^-^....*falls* AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Vincent-YUFFIE!  
  
(A.K-I'm a little stuck...okay I have an idea)  
  
Vincent took quick steps back until he reached the wall behind him and ran toward the edge and jumped down after Yuffie, and changed into his chaos form. He grabbed the Yuffie and flew back up to the ledge then changed back.  
  
(A.K.-.11:00PM..sleepy... need slleeeeep )  
  
Yuffie-...........*Looks at Vincent* Are we dead yet?  
  
Vincent-*shakes head*  
  
Yuffie- YAY!!!*Jumps up and hugs Vincent* OHH THANK YOU!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! YOU'RE THE BEST VINNIE! *tightens embrace*  
  
Vincent-*Breatless* Y-Yuffie...you're crushing my internal oregans.  
  
Yuffie- *let's go* Opps sorry but I just so happy.  
  
Vincent-*gets his air back* Now what was it you wanted to tell me?  
  
Yuffie-Ummm what do you mean?  
  
Vincent-When you were making that confession list.  
  
Yuffie- *very nervously* Oh um that, well, um, Hey where is everybody?  
  
Vincent-...They left after Sephiroth was defeated.  
  
Yuffie- Really?! I'm gonna kill Cloud. How dare he try and kill us like that.  
  
Vincent- Yuffie...This is Cloud. Don't you remember when we had to teach him his own name again?  
  
Yuffie- Yeah but still.  
  
Vincent- We'll be alright on our own, besides they are bound to come look for us right?  
***  
The Golden Sauser a huge party is happening.  
  
Cloud- YEAH HOO!!! WE BEAT SEPHIROTH!!!   
  
Tifa- *searving a round of beers* Yeah we beat him good too.  
  
Red-*sitting in the corner* I guess I'm going alone* leaves*  
  
Barret- Awww You ain't no HIC Fun you know that cat HIC.  
  
Cid- *Drunken like* Where you going?  
  
Red- The Highwind I need to go save Yuffie and Vincent.  
  
Cid- OKAY have fun...*to Barret* Didn't we have a Youki and Vincest.  
  
Barret- No no I tink he says Hic Yocent and Binffie.  
  
(A.K-I know pathetic, ne?)  
  
Cid-What ever.  
***  
Yuffie- Yeah, You're right.  
  
Vincent-So? Shall we go?  
  
Yuffie-Okay.  
  
  
This was short. ummm R&R? Anyone? Anyone? 


	3. Default Chapter

Now the next parts will be divided into days, like day one two so on. First, I know my fics are short and stuff but I lose insperation easily, Second, thanks for the reviews still not many but they count. Three,I can't come up with a title or subtitles for chapters but I'm trying. Four, All characters are owned by Squaresoft with the exception of A.K 'cause that's me.  
Chapter 3  
  
Day 1  
Small chat  
  
The two forgoten Avalanche members are still looking for a way out of their little perdicament  
  
Yuffie- So Vincent... where you from?  
  
Vincent-Nibelheim.  
  
Yuffie- For how long?  
  
Vincent-until I was 17.  
  
Yuffie- Anything you want to talk about?  
  
Vincent- no.  
  
(A.K-Kills any conversation with simple one word answers.)  
  
Yuffie- Can we rest we've been trying to find a way out of here for hours.  
  
Vincent-If you wish.  
  
Yuffie-*plops down on the floor* How long do you think until we get out of here?  
  
Vincent-...  
  
Yuffie- Okay, Tell me about yourself.  
  
Vincent-There is nothing to tell.  
  
Yuffie-*sighs*  
  
(A.K.-*Sighs* what the Hell are you waiting for...ummm tell her about you when you were a teenager)  
  
Vincent- Okay, Okay.   
  
Vincent then begins his tale about how he was when he was around 15. About how his younger sister would through all of his CD's out the second story window when she was mad at him. Then about when his older brother would always jump him in the middle of the street then say some wise stuff about always being on guard.  
  
(A.K-reminds me of my own siblings.)  
  
Yuffie-Damn I'm lucky I'm an only child, now at least.  
  
Vincent- What do you mean by that?  
  
Yuffie-Well...When I was about 5 The war on Wutai occured. My big brother was in it. I still remember what I said to him the day he left to fight.  
  
Vincent- What was that?  
  
Yuffie- * hugged her knees* SINFFI said that I hoped he never came back, and that I would be glad if he didn't. I even said that I would scream on the top of my lungs on the Da-Chao and yell across Wutai that I was glad.  
  
Vincent-Why did you say that?  
  
Yuffie- HesaidthatIwasaworthlessbratwithnorespectforanyoneandwouldn'tamounttoanything! WAHHH!!!*starts to cry*  
  
(A.k-sleepy -_-zzzz......O_O I'M AWAKE!)   
  
Vincent- Yuffie...  
  
Yuffie- Now you guys know why I make a big deal that you call me a brat. I'm not even annoying either, they only do that because I'm a girl and the youngest in Avalanche.  
  
(A.K.-That's what you guys do, and you know who you are! Shame Shame.)  
  
Vincent- It's okay Yuffie, I'm sure that they didn't mean it.  
  
Yuffie- Thank you Vinnie. SNIFF I like talking with you better than the others.  
  
Vincent- Why is that?  
  
Yuffie- Because you don't have the I.Q. of a goldfish.  
  
Vincent- I see.  
**  
(A.K.- I made everyone as smart as a goldfish)  
  
Cloud- * makes a statue of Aeris* I did it! Finally!  
  
Tifa- *comes in* did what?  
  
Cloud- I don't know.  
  
Tifa-*looks at statue* Hey where did that come from?!  
  
Cloud- I dunno.  
  
Tifa- WOW! I wonder who made the statue and who is it.  
  
(A.K.- SEE SEE!!!)  
***  
the highwind no one's there except Red   
  
Red XIII-*having trouble with the controls* I wish I didn't have to run around this ship just to check something, or at least have thumbs to pull the levers. Where are the piolets any way?  
  
***  
Junon bar  
  
All- *drunk* 50 bottles of beer on the wall, 50 bottles of beer  
  
(A.K.-.....)  
  
end of chapter 3  
Not much of Red in this one, ya? Anyways, Good Bad Pu-LEASE TELL ME!!! I thrive on more Reviews!!! 


	4. Default Chapter

Hiya, here again, now this time I'm going to make this short. SQUARSOFT owns the characters and not me. And one character is owned by CAPCOM.   
  
chapter 4  
  
day 2  
Meeting of old 'friends' and new  
  
Red- *still having trouble with the controls* I'm beginning to hate this thing. *looks out the window he's still in the Nibel mountain area* I wish this thing would go faster.  
  
Voice- Hey get out of my house!  
  
Red- Who are you?  
  
Voice- Ryu Hoshi  
  
(A.K.-No offence to the S.F. fans of Ryu.)  
  
Red- Why are you living HERE?  
  
Ryu- I'm a traveling fighter that lives for the fight.  
  
Red- Whatever help me steer this thing.  
  
Ryu-Okay.  
***  
Cid- *recovering from a hangover,* Ugh...Hey where's my ship!?  
  
Barret- Hell if I know foo.  
  
Tifa- Red borrowed it remember? He said he was going to save lillies and voldka.  
  
Cid-*shrugs* there's gotta be SOMETHING wrong with that cat.  
***  
Yuffie and Vincent are walking along the path until they reach a pool of mako.  
  
Yuffie- I wonder how that got there.  
  
Vincent- Maybe it happend after the Earthquake when we got seperated form the others.  
  
the pool Glows and Aeris appears.  
  
Aeris- Hiya! Oh my sweet Cloud I knew you would- Hey you aren't Cloud.  
  
Yuffie- What gave it away?  
  
Aeris-Whatever, you're just jealous that Cloud loves me and not you.*sticks her tongue out at Yuffie*  
  
Yuffie-I'm GLAD he doesn't like me!   
  
Vincent-..... How did you get here?  
  
Aeris- I found out a way to Revive me!   
  
Yuffie- *slaps her palm against her forehead* OH GAWD.  
  
Aeris- All you have to do is steal Godo's underwear run into the forest and find a wooden chocobo  
  
(A.K.-I swear, I was told of this one, I'm not making it up, that was a roumor on how to get a wooden chocobo. But you don't do that to revive Aeris. I'm simply putting things I've heard together.)  
  
Yuffie-You want to steal my dad's underwear?  
  
Aeris- I'm not finished. Then fight brown weapon, find him by craching into mountain ranges.  
  
(A.K.-Did I mension that I am NOT making this up, I've actually heard about this.)  
  
Vincent-Brown weapon? There was only 5, onyx,diamond ruby,emerald, and ultimate.  
  
Aeris-Then breed 2 S-class gold chocobos to get a white one that can go under water. Take him to where Emerald is and Crash into him.  
  
(A.K.-The white chocobo thing I heard but I made up the crash into weapon.)  
  
Yuffie- Let's get out of here. I think all this time at the center of the Planet is screwing up my head. I thought I just saw Aeris.  
  
Vincent- I think I did too. *they leave*  
  
3 hours of extremely bad roumors.  
  
(A.K.-NOW this one I made up.)  
  
Aeris- then you take the Mega Hyper Phenox and kill it and it will leave a Mega Hyper Phenox Down you drop it in the water and vola. I'll be alive again.*looks to see no one there.* Oh well Cloud will find a way for us to be reunited.  
***  
at the inn, cloud's watching T.V.  
  
Cloud- Hey Tif.  
  
Tifa-Yeah sweety?  
  
Cloud-I was going through things.  
  
Tifa-you mean watching T.V.  
  
Cloud-yeah but anyway, I saw this flower shop comercial and it reminded me of someone but I don't know who.  
  
Tifa-didn't we have a flower girl in our group.  
  
Cloud- Not that I know of.  
  
Tifa- Then how does it remind you of someone?  
  
Cloud- I dunno.  
  
Tifa-*Kisses him* Oh Cloud you're so sweet when you act so naive.  
  
(A.K.-Heh heh yeah acts.)  
  
  
End   
  
I know, absolutely NO hint of romance in there. Unless you count Cloud and Tifa. I had to expand it a bit but ran out of ideas, I want this to have at least 7 days in it. Any way you know what I'm gonna say, but if you don't, Plz review. JAA NE! 


	5. Default Chapter

THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU ALL!!! I saw the reviews and I WUV YOU!!! Wow this is A LOT better than I had expected. SNIFF, I don't deserve such kindness...I promise that I'll try my best to keep going. Once again I don't own any of the characters SQUARSOFT owns most of them except Ryu he belongs to CAPCOM, along with a guest appearance guy. I really mean it, I was going to give up and try something else, but you guys really helped!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!! ^. ~  
  
Day 3  
  
Old enemy appearances.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent are still stuck in the hole known as the Northern Crater.  
  
(A.K.-as if you haven't known already.)  
  
Yuffie- How much longer until we reach the top?  
  
Vincent- I don't know, the place really changed after the fight with Sephiroth.  
  
Voice-HAHAHAHA!!! *Sephiroth falls magically from some unknown place) I TAKE MY REVENGE on you...Cloud?  
  
Yuffie- do we look like Cloud or something? This is the second time this has happened already.  
  
(A.K.-Sorry, Yuffie, running low on ideas.)  
  
Yuffie-No problem.  
  
Sephy-No matter, I'll kill you and have Cloud mourn over you're losses and suffer far worse until I kill him, HAHAHAHAHAHA.... AND DON'T CALL ME SEPHY!!!  
  
(A.K.-Sheesh, fine I call Vincent Vinnie but he doesn't mind. yeah, Make the author type more.*evil grin*)  
  
IWUVPINKMOOGLES-....?  
  
(A.K.-that better, it's not 'Sephy' is it now?)  
  
IWUVPINKMOOGLES-YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT, CALL ME SEPHIROTH, SEPHIROTH!!!  
  
(A.K.-say please.)  
  
IWUVPINKMOOGLES- please  
  
(A.K-there)  
  
Sephiroth- much better.  
  
Yuffie-I don't think that Cloud would mind too much. He left us here to die after he fought you.  
  
Vincent-So I don't really think that would do much.  
  
Sephiroth- Whatever, I'll kill you just because you're here. But first tell me where I can find Cloud.  
  
Yuffie- as if we know.  
  
***  
  
On Mount. Nibel  
  
Cloud- La-la-laaa-la-la La-la-laaa-la-la  
  
(A.K.- My younger sister kept singing that.)  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth- Okay then, you will die, HAHAHAHAHA!!! *Takes out Masamune* I'll start with you.*points at Yuffie*  
  
Yuffie-Why me!? I've already had a near death experience!!!  
  
Sephiroth- Let's see...I don't really care...DIE!!!*Charges for Yuffie*  
  
Yuffie-AHHHHHH!!!  
  
(A.K.-DO SOMETHING VINNIE!!!)  
  
Vincent- *Shoots the ground before Sephiroth to have him stop* Leave her alone.  
  
Sephiroth- Are you saying that you would like to die first?  
  
Vincent-...  
  
Sephiroth-So be it. *Goes after Vincent as he prepares to fight*  
  
Girl- STOP!!!* Guards Vincent*  
  
Sephiroth- Who are you!?  
  
A.K- it's me!  
  
Yuffie- why didn't you do something like have him kill himself or something?  
  
A.K.-I can tell him but he wouldn't do it.  
  
Sephiroth-Do I have to kill you to kill him?  
  
A.K.-...yes.  
  
Sephiroth-this is getting boring*goes up to A.K. and slices her* HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
A.K-COUGH COUGH sooo who's going to avenge my death?  
  
Yuffie-*shrugs* I guess I will unless Vinnie wants to help.  
  
Vincent-*shrugs* Okay.  
  
Sephiroth- I will defeat you both!  
  
Yuffie & Vincent-*Gang up on him and beat him up*  
  
Sephiroth- HEY -OUCH-, HOW ARE- OUCH- THEY WINNING!?  
  
A.K.-'Cause I gave them the power to. NO offence Sephiroth fans!!!  
  
Sephiroth- Darn *KO'ed*  
  
A.K.-Wow now that's better.  
  
Yuffie- I thought that you were dead.  
  
A.K.-I can't die, because I'm the author!  
  
Vincent- Let's get going.  
  
Yuffie- Okay.  
  
A.K.-I'll see you later than.*disappears*  
  
Aeris- *appears after they leave* SEPHIROTH!!! WHEN YOU FIND CLOUD TELL HIM THAT TO REVIVE ME, TO STEAL GODO'S UNDERWEAR AND RUN INTO THE WOODS AND FIND A WOODEN CHOCOBO! THEN...  
  
Sephiroth-Why me?*passes out while Aeris tells the 3 hr long list of rumors*  
  
***  
  
Red-We aren't anywhere near the crater! *Looks out window*HOW DID WE GET TO MEDEEL!?  
  
Ryu-Where are we going?  
  
Red-I wish I had some one who could actually help.  
  
Ryu-Huh?  
  
Guy-It's been awhile Ryu Hoshi..  
  
Ryu- BISON!  
  
M.Bison- Yes it is I, *looks around* MACHINES!!! I LOVE MACHINES  
  
A.K.-*hiding in a corner*.....?  
  
Ryu- so does that mean we don't have to fight?  
  
M.Bison- don't be silly, of course we still fight.  
  
Ryu- ALL RIGHT!!!*Stops steering and gets ready to fight* Let's go.  
  
Bison and Ryu start fighting leaving the Highwind going in al sorts of crazy directions.  
  
Red-*running around frantically trying to fix the newly arisen problem* At this rate I'll never make it.  
  
A.K.- sure ya can. I'll Help!  
  
Red-When did you get in this world? *goes back to original post*  
  
A.K-until some guy said that I was annoying. *Takes hold of steering controls*  
  
Red-I see...  
  
Ship turns for the Northern Creator as the Street fighter characters are fighting.  
  
***  
  
Yuffie- didn't we pass that rock yesterday?  
  
Vincent-...  
  
Yuffie- we're lost aren't we?  
  
Vincent- ...*looks around looks back at Yuffie and nods*  
  
Yuffie-Didn't anyone try to map this place?  
  
***  
  
Marlene- Daddy look I drew a pretty picture.*Hands Barret the drawing*  
  
Barret- Very Good Marlene*turns it over and sees the map of the northern Crater* very pretty.  
  
Marlene-Thank you daddy!  
  
***  
  
Cloud-*eating lunch* I love peanut butter and jelly!  
  
Tifa- me too! *Picks up paper* what's this?  
  
Cloud-Oh thanks Tifa I needed that. *Takes it and wipes jelly off his face*  
  
Tifa-Hey...isn't that the map we made?  
  
Cloud-What map?  
  
Tifa- the one you used as a napkin, but I don't think we need it.  
  
Guy-*Busts in* CLOUD!  
  
Cloud-huh? Who are you?  
  
Zack-Zack remembers?  
  
Cloud- don't be silly, I'm Zack.  
  
Zack-but I thought that I was Zack and you were Cloud.  
  
Cloud- I'm Cloud.  
  
Zack-than I'm Zack.  
  
Cloud- I'm Zack.  
  
Zack-but you said that you were Cloud!  
  
Cloud- I am.  
  
Zack-THAN I AM ZACK!!!  
  
Cloud-I AM ZACK!!!  
  
A.K.- *walks in and points at Zack* HE'S SEPHIROTH *points at Cloud* and YOU'RE HOJO!!!  
  
Tifa-Ewwwww...I've been living with HOJO!?  
  
Cloud- but I'm Cloud.  
  
Zack-that settles it I am Zack!  
  
Cloud-I knows that.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops as A.K. leaves to who knows where.  
  
Zack- I'm here to kill you for killing my girlfriend!  
  
Tifa- Who?  
  
Zack-Aeris!  
  
Tifa-Cloud didn't kill her, Sephiroth did!  
  
Zack-*feeling stupid*...*walks out quietly, wishing to disappear*  
  
***  
  
Yuffie- Soooooooo...um...hi.  
  
Vincent-....  
  
Yuffie- Sheesh Vincent, don't give up, soon you'll make up your own language.  
  
Vincent-Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie- WOW HE TALKS!!!  
  
Vincent-*ignores Yuffie's comment* If you don't mind me bringing this up, you still haven't told me what you wanted to say to me.  
  
Yuffie-I just wanted to say...  
  
Guy-AHHHHHHHHH *Sephiroth falls in*  
  
Yuffie-not again...  
  
Sephiroth- just help me.  
  
Girl-ooh Sephy I loved you more than Cloud anyway. *Aeris is running towards them*  
  
Sephiroth-*unleashes Masamune and screams* Get away from me you freak! I KILLED YOU FOR A REASON!!!  
  
Aeris- Sephy, I know it was because I was trying to stop you before but not anymore, I'll help!  
  
Sephiroth- You do that, by getting away from me!  
  
Yuffie- What's going on?  
  
Sephiroth-SHE WANTS TO KILL ME!!!  
  
Aeris- Yes, I want us to be united forever.  
  
Sephiroth-I DON'T!  
  
Aeris- *giggles* oh you're so funny Sephy-Chan. Just because others are here doesn't mean you have to hide our love!  
  
Sephiroth-*moves to the edge* I'll jump!  
  
Aeris- Yes, I can't wait to be with you forever!  
  
Sephiroth-...  
  
Yuffie- Vinnie, I think I'm not feeling well. I mean it being underground for too long really screws you up.  
  
Vincent-I have to agree with you on that. We really need to go somewhere else.  
  
Yuffie-*whispers* Okay, let's go before they find out we're going.  
  
Vincent-*nods and they both walk away SLOWLY*  
  
Sephiroth- Why me? I'm damned it if I do and I'm damned if I don't. * Shrugs * whatever*jumps off*  
  
Aeris-YAY!!!*looks around frantically* HEY WHERE IS HE!?  
  
***  
  
On a far away island  
  
Sephiroth-Why do you insist on me living?  
  
A.K. Look alike-because I feel like it. I have plans for you later.  
  
Sephiroth-…and what may I ask are those plans?  
  
A.K.L.A-I want you to try taking over the world that's all.  
  
Sephiroth-REALLY!?  
  
A.K.L.A-YUP!  
  
Sephiroth-ALL RIGHT!!!  
  
Hours later  
  
Sephiroth-THAT'S IT I QUIT!!!  
  
A.K.L.A-Why?  
  
Sephiroth- Every time I try to take over the world, somebody stops me!  
  
A.K.L.A -Ohhhhh okay, don't give up just yet! Some ones bound to do it! Just think if you succeed you get to be remembered always as the first villain to triumph!  
  
Sephiroth-YEAH!!!*Keeps trying to conquer the world but is always stopped every time*  
  
***  
  
Bison-Nooooooooooo* gets killed by Ryu's Shoryuken and blows up for some odd reason*  
  
Ryu-I have once again saved the world from a mentally deranged psychopathic freak.  
  
Red-*sarcastically* Woo hoo!  
  
A.K-Al RIGHT WE'RE HERE!!!  
  
Red- WE ARE? *looks out window and sees the Gold Saucer* WHA!?  
  
A.K.-They're having the motorcycle game contest here and I didn't want to miss it! *land the ship*  
  
Red-But Yuffie and Vincent- *cut off by A.K.*  
  
A.K.-They'll be fine, trust me* whispers to self* they just need a little time alone. Tee hee.  
  
Red-What's so funny?  
  
A.K.-OH um nothing, There gonna start soon let's go!* takes everyone to the Gold Saucer*  
  
***  
  
At Wonder Square A.K. wins with a total off 10000000 points and gets a stuffed life sized toy of a chocobo and moogle.  
  
A.K.-YESSSS!!!  
  
End  
  
Okay I had to stop somewhere or else I would have kept typing and typing and typing and typing. Okay, R&R guys! Sorry Aeris and Sephy fans! Don't take it the wrong way; I think they look cute together too! ^-^ 


	6. Default Chapter

Hi, Thank you everyone…again. I mean it; I'm not that good. Anyway, let's get to the point. First off, I'm cutting it so that this is the second to last chapter, not that I don't enjoy writing this, but I'm getting a little impatient. Also, I can't think of any other crazy and wacky adventures for the FF7 characters. It's titled all things come crashing down because a few random events occur. Next, all Characters are owned by SQUARESOFT so don't sue me 'kay? Even if f you did you wouldn't get anything for I have nothing. Same with CAPCOM, Ryu belongs to them. Now onward so I can finish some homework!  
  
  
  
Day 4  
  
All things come crashing down  
  
A.K had just finished her motorcycle tournament game at Wonder Square and is trying to find a way to stall Red and Ryu.  
  
Red- May we NOW go save Yuffie and Vincent?  
  
Ryu-Yeah, Battle Square's getting kind of boring now.  
  
A.K.- NO WE CAN'T!!! Now hold on, I got to get some things.  
  
Red- Why?  
  
A.K.-they're for my…. sickcousinBennie!  
  
Red- Sick cousin Bennie?  
  
A.K.-Yeah, SNIFF, he's only 2 and is suffering from an illness. So I want to make him happy for the few days he may have left.  
  
Ryu-That was so beautiful.  
  
***  
  
Yuffie-*sighs and whispers to herself* Okay, you can do it, just go up to him and say…  
  
Vincent-Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie-AHH* sees that it's just Vincent* don't do that, Vinnie!  
  
Vincent-I apologize, I just wanted to tell you that we should get going now.  
  
Yuffie-Okay, I can't wait to get out of here.  
  
Vincent-What are your plans when you go back to Wutai?  
  
Yuffie- who said that I was going to Wutai? I'm going to keep traveling, and while I'm traveling I'll visit everybody. Especially, Cloud, I have some business to deal with him. So what about you?  
  
Vincent-…  
  
Yuffie- if you plan on going back to that coffin in that stupid basement, in that GAWDFORSAKEN Mansion…I will burn it.  
  
Vincent-I don't intend on going back, now, I don't ever think about the future, It was always the past, so I don't have any plans yet.  
  
Yuffie-Well, as long as you aren't going to be sleeping somewhere forever, that's fine with me. I wonder if anyone misses us, or at least notice that we're missing.  
  
***  
  
Reeve, Cid, and Barret are visiting Cloud and Tifa in Nibelhiem and are looking through some photos.  
  
Tifa-Oh and here you are in that wheelchair in Mideel.  
  
Cid-Yeah the ^&*%*^$ &^$*% couldn't even say a full sentence.  
  
Reeve-Ahhhh, all the fond memories that we have shared together were wonderful.  
  
Cloud-I don't remember being in a wheelchair.  
  
Barret- Of course not foo, you couldn't remember yo own name.  
  
Everyone, except Cloud is laughing.  
  
Tifa-Hey, who are they? *Points at a picture with Yuffie and Vincent by the Highwind*  
  
Cid- Oh them? They are part of my team of piolets for the Highwind. Ahhhh, I miss them Lillian and Adam.  
  
***  
  
Yuffie- Oh well, I can't wait to get out of here!  
  
Vincent- neither can I.  
  
They continue there way up to the top of the crater.  
  
***  
  
Aeris- *sitting in the lifestream* Oh Sephy, I can't wait to see you again.*sees some travelers walking near Midgar* Alright now I can tell them how to revive me!  
  
Reno-how did we get here?  
  
Rude-…  
  
Elena-Well that's one-way Rude.  
  
Rude-…?  
  
Aeris appears  
  
Aeris- HIYA!!! Ooooh I know you guys! You're the TURKS!  
  
Reno- yes we are, have we met?  
  
Elena-Yeah she looks kind of familiar.  
  
Rude-…  
  
Reno-Yeah you're right Rude, it's just our imaginations.  
  
Aeris- Whatever, I need you to tell Cloud this message.  
  
Reno-Cloud…Cloud…Sorry don't ring a bell.  
  
Elena-Yeah we don't know any Cloud.  
  
Aeris-yeah you do, big spiky hair, huge sword, you know that Cloud.  
  
Elena-OH! You mean THAT Cloud…Never heard of him.  
  
Rude-…*sweatdrops*  
  
Aeris- We'll if you see anyone who has the name Cloud Strife, tell him that in order to revive me steal Godo's underwear and…*continues down the list*  
  
10 min later  
  
TURKS-…?  
  
Reno- Whoa, I thought I saw some girl.  
  
Rude-…  
  
Elena-Yeah, you're right, Rude. We defiantly should take a vacation.  
  
Reno-Yeah, let's go*they leave*  
  
Aeris- and you- HEY!!! Oh well, maybe some one else will listen. *Waits for more people traveling but no one comes…ever*  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth- Explain to me why I'm doing this again.  
  
A.K.L.A- so we can be the first to conquer the world!  
  
Sephiroth- To get the credit you have to do some of the work.  
  
A.K.L.A- SHUD'DAP!!! I've been helping the whole time. It's just this time I'm just helping with the physical stuff.  
  
Sephiroth-since when did you help?  
  
A.K.L.A-Moral support  
  
***  
  
At the out skirts of the desert surrounding the Golden Saucer.  
  
A.K.-Fine, Let's go!!!*looks out the window* OH NO IT CAN'T BE!!!*runs out of the Highwind*  
  
Red-was is it now?* follows her with Ryu and see an exact duplicate of A.K.*  
  
Ryu-What the!?  
  
A.K.-What are you doing here?  
  
A.K.L.A-What are YOU doing here?  
  
A.K.-I own this fic.  
  
A.K.L.A.-So, good for you!  
  
A.K.-GAWD! That is annoying, and quit doing that!  
  
All (besides the A.K.s)-What's going on?  
  
A.K.s-*points at each other* THAT'S MY, UGH!!!  
  
Sephiroth-Huh?  
  
A.K.-It's none of your business!  
  
A.K.L.A.-HEY DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!!!*Both of them get in a fight*  
  
All-*sweatdrops*  
  
Red-We still need to get to the Northern Crater!  
  
A.K.-*pulling on other girls hair* Okay* runs for the ship* we will meet again!  
  
A.K.L.A-THAT'S MY LINE!!!  
  
A.K.-Everyone for the northern Crater get in!  
  
Red and Ryu get in and takes off  
  
Ryu-what was that all about?  
  
A.K.-*pulls a knife on him* you'd be wise to mind your own!  
  
Ryu-*nervously*YES MA'AM!  
  
***  
  
Vincent-we should be at the top soon.  
  
Yuffie-Really? Finally I'll be rid of this Hellhole! When do we reach the top!  
  
Vincent-I'd say about…3 days.  
  
Yuffie-I thought you said soon!  
  
Vincent-It isn't 3 years is it?  
  
Yuffie-Yeah but I want to get out of here as soon as possible!  
  
Vincent-I understand.  
  
Yuffie-Anyway, let me check something.*In thought* Will anyone interrupt me while I try to tell him?  
  
A.K.'s voice-*in Yuffie's head* lessee I could…no did that…how about, no too bloody…I don't think so.  
  
Yuffie-*still in thoughts* good.  
  
A.K.-*in her head* except the end of this chapter.  
  
Yuffie-WHAT!!!???  
  
Vincent-???  
  
Yuffie-*nervously* oh…um…nothing!  
  
End of chapter  
  
Next chapter's gonna be the last one! Sorry for the rush *bows politely* I just wanted to get this thing done and out of the why because I'm working on another fic. You know already, R/R so PU-LEASE DO! The next chapter only needs a few finishing touches so it'll be soon! 


	7. Default Chapter

PLEASE READ FIRST!!! Okay, now this is the last chapter 'cause I got a little lazy and impatient. Now, I tried to knock out lots of the humor and found out that I am one hellava bad romance writer. I like the stuff but suck at it. So this sorta just springs up. Sorry If I hadn't gotten so lazy I might have written a whole lot more. But end of the school year makes me like this, especially when I have to study my for Japanese trips to become one of the study trip students so I miss school and go shopping at the mall instead. Once again I apologize. SQUARESOFT owns FF7 and CAPCOM owns Street Fighter.   
  
  
  
  
Last day  
Feelings reveled at the last minute due to a lazy writer.  
  
Yuffie-Vincent  
  
Vincent- Yes, Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie- Well umm what I wanted to tell you was that I.  
  
A.K.-*in thought still on the highwind* YEAH C'mon You can do it Yuff!  
  
Yuffie- Vincent, I love you.  
  
Yuffie- I wanted to tell you ever since we met, I was going to tell you but, after I stole everybody's materia and when I got caught by that pervert I didn't think that you would ever really care about me. Right after you said to Corneo quote 'I don't care what your doing just the way you we're doing it'.  
  
Yuffie- it seemed like if he raped me out on the street or something you wouldn't care.  
  
Vincent- Yuffie, I didn't mean it that way. I didn't mean it at all actually. I would have personally killed him if he even laid a finger on you.  
  
Yuffie-Wow really?  
  
A.K.-*still in thought* Wow really? Would you do that for me too?  
  
Vincent- Really.  
  
A.K.- YAY HE WUVS ME!!!  
  
Yuffie goes up to Vincent and kisses him.  
  
A.K.- O.O!  
  
Vincent returns Yuffie's kiss.  
  
A.K-O_O; that's not fair.  
  
Vincent's smiling and Yuffie's blushing.  
  
Yuffie- you really should smile more you know that? You look really cute.  
  
The Highwind busts through   
  
Red XIII-*crawls out of the wrecked ship.* I'm finally here to save you guys.  
  
Yuffie- Thanks Red, Where's everyone else?  
  
Red XIII- they were having a party at the Gold Saucer and Cid was drunk enough to lend me the Highwind.   
  
Vincent- everyone else is where now?  
  
Red XIII- Tifa and Cloud are in Nibelheim, Barret Coral, Cid Rocket town Cait Sith Gold Saucer.  
  
Yuffie- so they aren't here.  
  
Red- right  
  
Yuffie- how did you get here?  
  
Red-I flew the airship myself.  
  
Ryu- and I helped.  
  
Aka-and me too!  
  
Yuffie- who is he?  
  
Ryu-Don't you remember, I'm Ryu, are you feeling okay Sakura?  
  
Yuffie-My name's not Sakura.  
  
Vincent- what about the ships crew?  
  
Red- I think they were getting drunk. Anyway, Let's get out of here.  
  
They all agreed and flew the Hell out of the hole.   
***  
On the Highwind  
  
Yuffie- Hey Vincent.  
  
Vincent- Yes?  
  
Yuffie-I'm gonna pay everyone back for what they did to us. Wanna help?  
  
Vincent- let me think* thinks for 2 seconds* yes.  
  
THE END  
  
Cloud& Tifa- Cloud married to Tifa had 2 kids, opened a shop, Tifa a bar, the kids their own power company that they plan to conquer the world with, even thought they sell light bulls and power them with hamsters. They lived happily ever after until Yuffie came over and beat Cloud even more senseless then released rats in Tifa's bar. Tifa's bar was shut down and Cloud's still in intense care, because Tifa didn't have the bar they lived off of their kids 'Power Company'.   
  
Aeris- still wondering why Cloud hasn't revived her yet, she waits for the day that he comes. Meanwhile, she tells passing travelers to give Cloud a message of how to bring her back to life. Thinking that she was just an allusion, or flat out insane, they left before she could finish her list of weird and farfetched rumors. She is waiting in the Crater till the day she is revived or sees sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth & the mysterious A.K.L.A.-Sephiroth Was revived several times with the power of Jenova Cell enhancement, however someone always kills him because the Aka Kitsune look alike kept telling him to destroy the world and becoming a God. The last time he was revived she didn't ask him to become a god anymore. Instead, He settled down in a quiet town and A.K.L.A became his girlfriend, later he found out that she was also trying to find a way for world conquest by watching him try, later he married her and she turned out to be the authors little sister O.o. (she never found out)  
  
Barret- Now Mayor of Coral him and his daughter are still fixing it up until Barret Put dynamite in the wrong place, because Yuffie switched the plans, and caused a rock slide and destroyed the town. Now known as Rock Village only the survivors of the rockslide, bandits, thieves and murderers live there. He lived happily ever After.  
  
Red- After flying the Highwind he tends to keep it, because Cid got too drunk to realize it's missing. Later went to a University were he got his PH.D then became renounced as the worlds greatest Pilot/doctor/scientist.  
  
Cait Sith- Works at the Gold Saucer as he did always, as his own cat and stuffed toy, but Reeve is the new mayor of the rubble city, Midgar. Now known as Cait Sith City, only God knows why. Keeping hold to his promises to restore Cait Sith City Vincent later comes by and tells him about the mayor in the library. He finds out that there was a Mayor of Midgar already. Because of the Mayor already present he waited for the next elections for mayor. He lost by a landslide to a teddy bear. He now is working proudly as a librarian before it was blown to pieces, for some unknown reason. (In other words Vinnie did it) The name was changed back to Midgar and NOT Cait Sith City. (Whew)  
  
Cid-Living with his new wife, Shera, they made a new plane, the tiny bronco II, which also blows up (and this one). He had one kid that grew up to know every curse word there is in 6 different languages by the time he was 4. He is now a punk teenager arrested 10 times for stealing and vandalism. Cid says he couldn't be prouder.  
  
Yuffie & Vincent- after they paid everyone back right after leaving the Creator. They Lived together with in the ShinRa mansion. Yuffie, Not wanting to put up with her dad for awhile, she decided that it would be better to live in Nibelheim. They fixed the rundown mansion, and completely cleaned out the basement and locked it up forever. When Yuffie was twenty-one He asked her to marry him at the last AVALANCHE meeting. They laughed thinking it was a joke, after Yuffie explained that she really IS going to marry him, their jaws dropped to the floor and stayed down even after the wedding. They now have 2 kids and could never be happier. ^-^  
  
Extra characters  
  
Ryu- still confused about 'Sakura's' strange behavior. He returns to the CAPCOM world of which he came. He told all of the street fighters his strange encounters in the other world. He later saw Sakura and found out that she was never in the place he explained. Ken, worried about his friend, thought he was insane and he was sent to an asylum. He got out after he was able to prove he was perfectly fine. He married Chun-li and had one kid and is training Sakura as his first student.  
  
Aka Kitsune- She is still living on a tiny island thinking that she rushed this fic, and disappointed everyone with the very sucky ending. She found out that she went overboard with humor and not with the main point of the story and still wallows around in her self-pity until she starts with a different story, which she prays, will be better. Also she likes to give thanks to all the people that gave her the confidence to do finish this fic.   
  
Yuffie-was there a point to this story?  
  
Aka-how should I know?  
  
Vincent-...  
  
Aka-Maybe...the lesson is, never forget your friends in a hole in the ground that you fought a crazy pyshco in and a if you do you should try to save them or else they'll ruin your life completely?  
  
All(besides Yuffie,Vincent, and AK and Red)-WHY WERE WE THE STUPID ONES!!?  
  
AK-'cause you couldn't even remember leaving your friends behind if it happend 10 seconds ago!  
  
Cloud-Well, Red didn't know!  
  
Red-I was the one who told you all.  
  
Cloud-....Ohh.  
  
The (final) end 


End file.
